In Her Secret Dreams
by ExAmoreDolorem
Summary: The sequel to "In His Secret Dreams" all of you have been asking! Hermione has Severus every night, but only in her secret dreams. However, that last bit may soon change ;) M for references. COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Due to popular demand, and worrywart, here we have the "In His Secret Dreams" sequel! It's from Hermione's POV, and I hope you like it. A big thank you to my Beta, Fantom of the Fiction for editing it :)**

* * *

_2000 - In Her Secret Dreams_

She had never meant to fall in love with him, but her very existence called for him, screamed for him. It had begun as a schoolgirl crush, but now it had evolved to something much more. Hermione Granger was obsessed with Severus Snape.

All night long in her secret dreams, he told her she was the one, the woman of his life. In her dreams, it wasn't the pillow she was hugging, but her imaginary lover. Her biggest wish, her deepest desire was to have him there with her in reality, but she knew she could only have him in secret, only in her dreams.

She could see him. She felt him every night. She needed him, and sometimes she got him, all of him. Then she would wake up and realise he was only with her in her sleep. She was only dreaming...

It was crazy and she knew it. She was engaged, she was a part of the Golden Trio, right in the spotlight. She was all of the things that would never attract him. She was nothing more than an annoying know-it-all to him, or so she thought.

Being forced to attend the Ministry Yule Ball had initially been a nightmare for Hermione, but the fact that she saw him there, all alone and trying not to interact with the idiots that approached him every few minutes, made everything much better. Not that she thought anything would happen... When she was proved wrong and _he_ came to _her_, initiating a conversation, she almost jumped up and down from joy!

There were no words to describe how furious she had been when Ron dragged her away from Snape to tell her something as trivial and insignificant as wanting to get back together with her. She had been talking to Severus Snape! How dare that git interrupt her! Thankfully, Severus seemed willing to resume their conversation when she returned, so no damage had been done. He was such an interesting person, truly brilliant. She hoped he didn't notice how much she yearned for him, how his penetrating gaze affected her...

Many months later, they had become something like best friends. She had managed to get past his defenses, and she was finally a part of his life. It was so surreal! Harry, Ron, and pretty much everyone else had been shocked and furious when they found out about her friendship with Severus, but she wasn't going to end her – unfortunately only _friendly _– relationship with him _just_ because they said so.

Of course she offered to let him stay with her! Honestly, what did he expect? His house was a shithole that only held bad memories for anyone who had lived there, and she had a room to spare. Plus, she'd get to see him all day, every day. It seemed like her dreams were slowly becoming reality.

What a roommate he was! He cooked, he cleaned, and even _cuddled_ with her in the sofa. _Severus Snape_ actually _cuddled_ with her! And lately, that wasn't all he did... Lately, his hands had been roaming all over her body each time they cuddled, making her as wet as rain. With a nose like his, he must have noticed. She had started to think that maybe he wanted her back, that she wasn't just a friend to him.

When their bodies met for the first time, when they finally became one, it was more than she could have ever expected. Their union had been so overwhelmingly intense, she had thought her heart would stop! He was the sexiest, most wonderful man in the world, and he was hers in mind, body and soul.

After all these years of dreaming, her secret dreams came to life, and it really was, better than she could have ever dreamt of!

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would have been longer, but unfortunately it isn't. Nevertheless, hope you like it! I would like to add that this is a finished story and there will be no sequels or updates.**

**If you find the time, I would appreciate it if you checked out my other Bon Jovi songfics, "Always", "Shot Through The Heart" and "Wanted, Dead or Alive". I also have other stories, like "2007", "25 Years Later", "In Some Other Time And Place" and "What If". Thank you in advance.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
